Emmett y Bella conversan por Facebook
by Nenni14
Summary: Emmett esta aburrido y tiene una cuenta de Facebook. Bella también, pero ella por culpa de la escuela... Que pueden decirse esos dos si están conectados al mismo tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

**hola hola... este oneshot (asi se escribe?) es como un "disculpenme por la tardanza de los otros fics". Tanta seriedad con los otros que me dio ganas de escribir algo gracioso... esto es basado en una platica de la vida real (entre un amigo, el cual quedara como ANONIMO y yo) y solo le hice unas pequeñas modificaciones. Espero les guste y ojala es haga reir aunque sea un poco sino tendre que revisar mi sentido del humor...**

**. **

**Emmett y Bella conversan por Facebook**

**.**

_**Emmett**_

hhhhhhhhoooooooooolaaaaaa cabecita de pollo

* * *

_**Bella**_

¿Emmett? ¿Tenes facebook?

Y Hey no soy un pollo…

* * *

_**Emmett**_

Todo el que se precie tiene face y twitter y además tú también tienes. :P

Y es que eres tan suavecita, pareces un pollito bebe

* * *

_**Bella**_

Eh! Yo lo tengo porque me toca hacer un trabajo de sociología: "El actuar de las personas frente a las redes sociales"

Y Emmett los pollitos son los bebes de la gallina así que solo tenes que decir pollito

* * *

_**Emmett**_

¿Y eso se come?

El trabajo quiero decir

Ya sé que los pollitos se comen, cuando se convierten en gallinas o gallos. Tú comes pollito, creo…

Yo los succiono XD

* * *

_**Bella **_

Ugh! Emmett…

* * *

_**Emmett**_

Jajaja… eres tan delicada. Eres un Pollitooooooooooo

* * *

_**Bella**_

Ya basta con eso Emmett

* * *

_**Emmett**_

Ok, ok cambio el tema.

Rosalie me hizo lavar tooodos los autos. Me siento sucio.

* * *

_**Bella**_

Pues toma un baño

* * *

_**Emmett**_

En eso estoy pero te vi conectada y deje de buscar que ponerme. No quiero que Alice me vista, siempre elige lo que a ella le gusta y no lo que yo quiero =(

* * *

_**Bella**_

Pues solo dile.

O es más, solo ponte lo que prefieras.

* * *

_**Emmett**_

Dah! Es de Alice de quien hablamos…

Me quiero bañaaaaaaaaaar, tengo grasa hasta donde no me da el sol.

* * *

_**Bella**_

Emmett! Mucha información.

* * *

_**Emmett**_

En la planta de los pies Bella

Que mal pensada eres jajajaja

* * *

_**Bella**_

Ja, que gracioso…

* * *

_**Emmett**_

Te digo donde mas?

* * *

_**Bella**_

Mejor anda a bañarte tontisimo

* * *

_**Emmett**_

Pues eso me propongo pero me has distraído

Casi y me da la impresión de que estoy todo sudado.

* * *

_**Bella**_

-iuu!

Y yo no te distraje fuiste tú a mí.

* * *

_**Emmett**_

Jajaja Tarada

* * *

_**Bella**_

Bruto!

* * *

_**Emmett**_

Botellita de jerez jajaja

* * *

_**Bella**_

Menso completo… a las chicas no se les dice eso. Es maleducado.

* * *

_**Emmett**_

Veeee! Y que corona tienen?

* * *

_**Bella**_

Ah, perdón… no sos un caballero?

* * *

_**Emmett**_

Noooooooo… jajajaja….. Qué tiene eso de divertido?

* * *

_-Silencio-_

* * *

_**Emmett**_

Bella?

* * *

_**Bella**_

Que? Ya terminaste de ser idiota.

* * *

_**Emmett**_

Toy buscando mi ropa no te dije

* * *

_**Bella**_

De verdad que no tengo ni idea de porque estoy hablando contigo

* * *

_**Emmett**_

Estoy listo…

* * *

_**Bella **_

Tan rápido?

Vaya wow, se que son vampiros, pero ¿Ya?

* * *

_**Emmett**_

Si =D

* * *

_**Bella**_

Emh! Bueno. adios

* * *

_Bella esta desconectada_

* * *

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Como se le ocurre. Le diré a Edward…. Edwaaaaard!

.

La siguiente vez

.

_**Bella**_

Sigues conectado? Llevas horas, dias aquí metido

* * *

_**Emmett**_

Es que he estado aburrido y no vamos de caza hasta dentro de una semana.

Y tu como lo sabes?

* * *

_**Bella**_

Edward me dijo

* * *

_**Emmett**_

Hay, el bueno de Edward como vieja chismosa.

* * *

_**Bella**_

El no es… eso. Y lo sé porque le pregunte por todos, incluyéndote.

* * *

_**Emmett**_

Ah bueno

* * *

_**Bella**_

Ah… =/

* * *

_**Emmett**_

Y que haces?

* * *

_**Bella**_

Sigo con el trabajo de Sociología y tú?

* * *

_**Emmett**_

Aquí buscando diversión

Y llegaste tu… como dice la canción =D

* * *

_**Bella**_

Ja… ja… buuuuu

* * *

_**Emmett**_

Buuuuu maaaaaala =(

* * *

_**Bella**_

Yo? Pero si soy un humilde corderito

* * *

_**Emmett**_

Lo seeee! Jajajaja

Corderito, corderito… suavecito

* * *

_**Bella**_

Emmett!

* * *

_**Emmett**_

Ups… pero si es ovejita y Eddy el leoncito awww!

* * *

_**Bella**_

No le veo la gracia

* * *

_**Emmett**_

El león y la oveja se fueron a pasear, la oveja se durmió y el león se la comio.

* * *

_**Bella**_

Emmett, que no te escuche Edward

* * *

_**Emmett**_

Uy!

* * *

_**Bella**_

¿Qué? ¿Qué fue?

* * *

_**Emmett**_

Muy tarde

Bella, salvame

Bellaaaaaa

* * *

_Emmett esta desconectado_

_._

**_Ay! sonrisas?_**

**_besicos a todas (os) por tomarse el tiempo de leer..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**me costo bastantito pero aquí os dejo otro día entre Bella y Emmett. No se cuantos haga pero al parecer Emmett siempre de idiota y Bella que nunca aprende jajaja...**_

_**espero os divierta.**_

* * *

.

* * *

¡Bip!

Los chicos de la mesa de enfrente miraron sus teléfonos de manera simultánea. Se miraron entre ellos y volvieron a guardar sus teléfonos.

¡Bip!

Jessica reviso su celular.

¡Bip!

Dos chicas de la mesa del par abrieron sus celulares. Miraron hacia un lado y los guardaron en sus respectivos lugares.

¡Bip!

Aparte del chillar del marcador al rozar el pizarrón y uno que otro suspiro de aburrimiento no se escuchaba nada más.

¡Bip!

¡Bip!

¡Bip!

¡Bip!

¡Bip!

-Revisa ese maldito aparato de una buena vez – le siseo Jessica con los dientes apretados – antes de que me castiguen solo por estar sentada a tu lado.

Bella estaba viendo con sorpresa la expresión enojada de Jessica. No era su celular el que sonaba, su celular estaba en modo vibrador, aquí era muy posible que estuviese equivocada.

¡Bip!

¿O no? Saco aquel aparato que Edward le había regalado una semana antes, muy High Tech y un quebradero de cabeza para ella cuando solo quería llamar a su madre.

El celular titilaba. Una lucecita se encendía y apagaba iluminando la mitad de la pantalla. Con cuidado de no ser vista por el profesor reviso aquel "aparatito" como le llamaba Alice.

_Tienes diez mensajes – _apareció en la pantalla. ¿Pero qué? Se pregunto. Edward no le enviaba mensajes ni llamadas en clase de Aritmética, sabia cuanto necesitaba pasar esa clase y tenía que prestar atención, a pesar de ser la mar de aburrida.

Abrió el primer mensaje.

* * *

_Mensaje enviado desde 10:15 a.m._

**Emmett**

Hola Bells…

* * *

Por poco y se cae de la silla. ¿En serio? ¿Cómo era posible que Emmett le estuviese enviando mensajes de facebook a ella si ya llevaba una semana de haber cancelado la cuenta? ¿Cómo? Miro el siguiente mensaje y el siguiente, y los demás después de ese.

* * *

**Emmett**

¿Qué haces?

* * *

**Emmett**

¿Te gusta lo que hice?

* * *

**Emmett**

Vi tu cuenta cerrada, así que decidí abrirte una

* * *

**Emmett**

Para que chateemos, ya sabes…

* * *

**Emmett**

No sabía que foto poner así que fotografié una de las que tiene tu padre en el refrigerador

* * *

**Emmett**

Aw… te ves muy mona, con tus cachetitos inflados. Eras tan adorable a los cinco.

* * *

**Emmett**

No es que ya no lo seas, sabes, toda patosita y lo demás =D

* * *

**Emmett**

Bella, estas ahí? No te hagas la de a peso, estas conectada

* * *

**Emmett**

Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

Argh… Emmett – resoplo Bella - Quería partirle aquel instrumento desgraciado (léase celular) en su gigante cabezota. Se acomodo en el asiento y disimuladamente comenzó a escribir.

* * *

**Bella**

Emmett, estoy en clase. Deja de molestar. Además ¿cómo se te ocurre abrirme una cuenta de Facebook? Serás burro.

* * *

Unos segundos después: ¡Bip!

* * *

**Emmett**

¡Ow Bella! No seas aguafiestas… mira que se que no te gusta esa clase y además si necesitas ayuda Jasper es un genio en Física y Matemáticas, así que no tienes excusa para no platicar conmigo…

* * *

Bella se mordió el labio. Técnicamente Emmett tenía razón, era gracias a las grandes dotes de Jasper como maestro que ella había pasado esa clase con una nota de lo más decente. Además, era divertidísimo conversar con Emmett. Otro bip la saco de sus pensamientos.

* * *

**Emmett**

Carita de perro vaya Bells, vaya, vaya vaya! Nadie más me hace caso, las chicas me ignoran, Ed y Jas son unos aguafiestas, Carlisle pasa ocupado en el hospital y aunque Esme me hace caso es muy educada para decirme que ya esta aburrida…

Solo me quedas tú, please.

* * *

Bella miro hacia todos lados y sonrió. Emmett la ablandaba demasiado fácil. El oso era un manipulador de primera.

Y así, la plática comenzó.

* * *

**Bella**

Hola Emmett

* * *

**Emmett**

¡Oh! ¿Te he dicho que eres mi persona favorita después de Rose?

Pero no les digas a los demás

Hola Bells

* * *

**Bella**

Jajaja… Obvio que Edward ya se dio cuenta, pero de mi no sale nada =D

¿Cómo has estado en estas… seis horas que no te he visto?

* * *

**Emmett**

Ups… no recordaba que el sabiondo de Ed sabe toooodo jajaja sorry hermanito

Pues no he hecho nada a parte de jugar con una mosca a las 4:00 am

* * *

Bella volteo los ojos, Emmett salía con unas cosas a veces.

* * *

**Bella**

Ah…

* * *

Ciertamente no había más que agregar a eso.

* * *

**Emmett**

Hey Bella, cuando vamos a salir tú y yo, ya sabes, los mejores amigos salen a veces y tú y yo somos mejores amigos ¿verdad?

Aunque como te la pasas día y noche con Ed o con Alice a veces lo dudo

Me consideras tu amigo ¿a que si?

No me mientas Bella

Matame de una vez pero no me mientas

* * *

**Bella**

Claro que somos los mejores amigos Em

* * *

**Emmett**

No, cállate…

Lo dices solo para consolarme…

Tu no me quieres =(

* * *

**Bella**

Vamos, Emmett… yo si te quiero… eres mi oso ¿Recuerdas?

* * *

**Emmett**

¡Uy Bella! Que no te escuche Rose o se va a armar una

=D yo también te quiero

* * *

**Bella**

¿Por qué no salimos este fin de semana? Edward y Carlisle van de cacería así que podemos planear algo.

* * *

**Emmett**

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Ósea q ya de perdido

Pues ni loco, no voy

* * *

**Bella**

No Emmett, no fue eso lo que dije

* * *

**Emmett**

Me tomaste como última opción

Nada, nada…

Así no vale

* * *

**Bella**

Pero bueno resentido

Si no quieres pues perfecto

* * *

**Emmett**

Has herido mis sentimientos =(

* * *

**Bella**

Y vos los míos por tergiversar mis palabras

* * *

**Emmett**

whaaaaaaaaaaaaattt?

eso esta en chino

tergiversar?

En castellano Bella

* * *

**Bella**

Busca en un diccionario =$

Para que me molesto, no vas a hacerlo

_Tergiversar: malentender o dar vuelta a las palabras_

* * *

**Emmett**

Hey Bella, soy lento pero no bruto…

Has vuelto a herirme…

Quiero llorar

Si pudiera =(

* * *

**Bella**

Puff! Que sensiblero

Hombres!

* * *

**Emmett**

Macho…

Muuuuy Macho para ti

Ok

* * *

**Bella**

No me voy a reir Em

* * *

**Emmett**

mmmmm namas tantito

andale di q si

siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

* * *

**Bella**

Una sonrisa gruñona ok

* * *

**Emmett**

jajajajaj

ya ya ya

bueno algo es algo

* * *

**Bella**

Jajajaja =D si

* * *

**Emmett**

Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaneeeeeeeeeeee

* * *

**Bella**

Ja… Graciosisimo

Seras Meme

* * *

**Emmett**

Jajaja

Ya no me insultes hombe

Loca cabecita de pollo

* * *

**Bella**

Primero, no soy hombe, y se dice hombre

Y segundo

xq cabecita de pollo?

No termino de entenderla

Y no soy loca, soy... diferente

* * *

**Emmett**

Ok como tu digas…

* * *

**Bella**

Has entendido

* * *

**Emmett**

Si mi capitán

* * *

**Bella**

Vaya, ya me siento mejor…

* * *

**Emmett**

Porque?

Tas enfermita?

* * *

**Bella**

No, porque?

* * *

**Emmett**

Porque dices que te sientes mejor

* * *

**Bella**

Era un comentario sarcástico

* * *

**Emmett**

Ah, ya… mmm… entiendo

* * *

**Bella**

Si…

* * *

**Emmett**

Hey Bella ¿estás en tus días?

* * *

El rostro de Bella se tornó de un rojo fresa. Cuando leyó ese mensaje sintió como si Emmett lo gritara en mitad del aula. Miro para ambos lados buscando rostros sorprendidos o burlones. Respiro con fuerza, nadie la estaba viendo. Por suerte había puesto el celular en vibración.

* * *

**Bella**

Emmett, creo que no es educado hacer esa pregunta

* * *

**Emmett**

Es solo curiosidad Bella, además en pleno siglo XXI dejo de ser un tabú para la mayoría del mundo.

* * *

**Bella**

Lo sé, pero es algo íntimo. Además, curiosidad porque? No creo que mis asuntos muuuuy personales te incumban.

* * *

**Emmett**

Uy delicada, yo solo preguntaba por lo raro que estaba Edward hoy.

* * *

**Bella**

Raro? Como?

* * *

**Emmett**

Es que anda como ido y cuando lo fui a buscar estaba dentro del auto en el estacionamiento…. Y me dije… mmm…

* * *

**Bella**

Eso no me dice mucho. Tal vez esté preocupado. Aunque no veo porque.

* * *

**Emmett**

También pensé lo mismo pero después mmm…. Y me acerque, el abrió un poquitín el vidrio y sentí un aroma a ti tan fuerte que me dije: aquí hay dos opciones. O Bella y Edward se la pasaron haciendo cositas en el auto o Bella anda en sus días.

* * *

**Bella**

Emmett! Nosotros no hacemos cositas en el auto o en ningún lado.

* * *

Estaba que se moría de la vergüenza. Jessica la quedo viendo con cara de: Bella sí que está loca y luego siguió en lo suyo. Quería meterse bajo la mesa, hundirse en la tierra.

* * *

**Emmett**

Lo sé, par de santurrones

Así que solo queda una opción jejeje…

* * *

**Bella**

Yo no pienso seguir esta conversación. Me voy…

* * *

**Emmett**

Bella, no seas mala, yo solo preguntaba… soy curioso sabes…

* * *

**Bella**

Lo se…

Adiós Emmett

* * *

**Emmett**

Bueno, como quieras…

Adiós Bella…

Solo no se te olvide cambiarte toalla o tampones antes de venir a la casa…

Jajajaja…

* * *

Era tan humillante… quería aplastar a Emmett. Si tan solo fuera neófita…

A lo lejos sonó un trueno aunque el día estaba tranquilo.

¡Bip!

El celular sonó…

* * *

**Emmett**

Necesito un medico

Auch!

* * *

¡Bip!

* * *

**Emmett**

Lo siento Bella…

* * *

Sonrió satisfecha. Al parecer el trueno no era lo que parecía.

-Ah… Señorita Bella – el profesor de aritmética le apuntaba con el marcador – parece complacida, por lo que imagino tiene la respuesta.

La sangre se fue del rostro de Bella…

Emmett, Emmett, Emmett… No había castigo suficiente para el.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Gracias a todas (os) los que me han apoyado con estos capitulos tontos y graciosos... Mucho de lo que esta en este capitulo sigue siendo una conversacion entre mi amigo y yo jajaja (claro que lo ultimo no)...**_

_**Catalina, Solitaria, SeresLinda, KariiSwanCullen, JaNaSeL, , andy, Paty4Hale, Cami-Twilighter**_

_El león y la oveja se fueron a pasear, la oveja se durmió y el león se la comio... jajaja Emmett nunca deja de hacer insinuaciones... Gracias chicas por todos sus rws con sus lindas palabitas, me alegra a montones haberlas divertido..._

_._

_Siempre seran un Bella/Emmett, asi que solo sabemos que Edward siempre le hace algo a Emmett, pero que? imaginense, siendo Edwrad que harian jajajaja..._

_en un futuro lejano/cercano (no lo se) publicare otro..._

_Gracias a ** / SeresLinda/ KariiSwanCullen/ JaNaSeL/ / NBellaCullen/ Sayre 922/Cami-twilighter/ lauren0515/ Nina Sebastian/ Fany Carmona R** por incluir esta historia en sus alertas y favoritos..._

_besicos..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola chicas, señoritas, damitas Ohhhh a todas jajaja**_

_**henos aqui con otro capitulo mas de las locuras de Emmett y Bella... espero os guste!**_

* * *

Una semana después…

En la noche…

Con Edward arrullando a Bella…

¡Bip!

-Bella, No – los brazos de Edward la apresaron más fuerte. Ella lo quedo viendo con ojos de borreguito tristón.

-¿Solo para decirle buenas noches? – le sonrió esperanzada.

Las cejas de Edward casi se unen por el fastidio que le causaba ese jueguito que se habían agarrado Bella y Emmett desde hace dos semanas. Pero su necesidad de darle a Bella todo lo que ella quisiera le estaba jugando en contra.

-Arghhh! – gruño con fuerza. Por suerte Charlie estaba de turno en la comisaria.

-Solo es Emmett – ella le comenzó a besar por todo el rostro –no te estoy engañando ni nada parecido.

-Ni yo que te dejaría –tomándola entre sus brazos, la giro dejándola con la espalda sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla como un hombre sediento. La cabeza de Bella comenzó a darle vueltas. El jamás la había besado de esa forma. Ni siquiera en sus arranques de celos por culpa de Jacob. Era… era delicioso. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Dos minutos después Bella respiro con fuerza, sus pulmones habían recibido aire de la boca de Edward. Estaba febril. A punto de combustión.

-Solo las buenas noches – hablo Edward. Sus ojos se veían negros.

-Ah ¿Qué? – su cabeza se había quedado en blanco. Solo era consiente de Edward y sus besos alucinantes.

-El mensaje – este le paso el celular. Había seis.

Se estremeció un poco, sintiéndose abandonada. Miro a Edward fijamente. Este sonrió.

-Para que no olvides quien es el único en tu vida.

Ella sonrió avergonzada y asintió.

Leyó.

* * *

**Emmett**

Hola Bells…

Ya te tiene Eddy bien arropadita?

Jajajaja…

* * *

**Emmett**

Finalmente he conseguido un celular.

Gracias a tu vampiro gruñon nadie quería venderme uno

Ni el bolito del barrio

* * *

**Emmett**

Que estás haciendo?

* * *

**Emmett**

No estas dormida verdad?

* * *

**Emmett**

Oh! No me digas, Ed no te deja contestar…

* * *

**Emmett**

NOOOOOOOOOO

No me digas

Por la cara de Alice hace un momento, que me apuesto que están haciendo cositas…

* * *

Bella miro a Edward y comenzó a ruborizarse. Edward tomo uno de los libros de Bella y se "desentendió" de ella. Conocía a Emmett demasiado bien.

Otro bip.

* * *

**Emmett**

Están haciendo cositas?

Cuéntame cuéntame

Eso sería toda una novedad

* * *

**Bella**

Hola Emmett

No seas mal pensado

No estábamos haciendo NADA

* * *

**Emmett**

Eso ni tú te lo crees

PICARONA

**Bella**

Ya tengo que irme.

Buenas noches Emmett

* * *

**Emmett**

Queeeeee?

Nooooooooo

Porque?

* * *

**Bella **

Le dije a Edward que solo te daría las buenas noches…

* * *

**Emmett**

Nooooooooo

Dame un ratito

Te la pasas con Edward todo el santo día

Sacúdete esa lapa un rato

* * *

Miro a Edward. Ni un musculo se movía de su rostro. Solo el vaivén de sus ojos al leer.

* * *

**Bella **

Ok. Pero solo un ratito.

Y ya deja de insultar a Edward.

* * *

**Emmett**

Siiiiii….

Si mami, me voy a portar bien

Jejejeje!

* * *

**Emmett**

Tiempos sin verla señito.

* * *

**Bella**

Como que señito

Señorita, Emmett.

* * *

**Emmett**

No, si eso no se duda.

Ñaca ñaca

* * *

**Bella**

Ah tan gracioso el señor.

* * *

**Emmett**

Como que señor?

No, no

Señorito por favor

* * *

**Bella**

En serio?

Y he de creerte?

Acaso no te has casado varias veces ya con Rosalie

* * *

**Emmett **

Jajajaja para que te lo voy a negar

Cambiar de título fue BUE-NI-SI-MO

Por ambas cosas jejeje

* * *

**Bella**

Porque tienes que ser tan Arghhh

A todo le pones doble sentido

* * *

**Emmett**

Pero te gushta, te gushta

No me mientas bandidona

* * *

Ella se sonrojo un poquitín. Emmett tenía razón. Pero jamás de los jamases le iba a confesar eso. Ella es una niña juiciosa. En su mayoría.

* * *

**Bella**

Etc…

* * *

**Emmett **

No me vengas con tus palabras rebuscadas.

Ya sabes que me da lata la lectura.

* * *

**Bella**

Eres increíble…

* * *

**Emmett**

Lo sé, lo se

Gracias por aceptarlo

* * *

**Bella**

No lo decía de esa manera

* * *

**Emmett**

Eso también lo se

Pero hay que hacer limonada

* * *

**Bella**

Que?

* * *

**Emmett**

Si la vida te da limones…

* * *

**Bella**

Como sea

* * *

**Emmett**

Y cambiando de tema

Como te ha ido hoy?

* * *

**Bella **

Bien y mal

* * *

**Emmett**

Porque?

* * *

**Bella **

Por mis achaques alérgicos

El fastidio de mi vida

Pero bueno

* * *

**Emmett**

Ah!

Típico de ti

Como un pollito murriñoso

* * *

**Bella**

Jajaja si

* * *

**Emmett**

Y hablando de murriña, estas abrigada?

Con lo frio que es Edward jejeje

* * *

**Bella**

Ja! Que graciosito

* * *

**Emmett**

Pues si, o te estoy mintiendo?

* * *

**Bella**

No =/

pero no en el mal sentido en que lo preguntaste

* * *

**Emmett**

Ves!

Hey Bella… olvide decirte que te veías bien ayer…

* * *

**Bella**

Ahm… gracias Em

* * *

**Emmett**

De nada….

Finalmente te recoges por completo esa espesura de cabello

Me gusto

* * *

**Bella**

=D

Lo sé, pero me siento rara con la cola de caballo

Pero es más práctico, así que me digo: ni modo

* * *

**Emmett**

Si, eso…

Y te quedan chidas (como dicen por ahí) las camisetitas azules, de esas pegadas

Jejeje, te Sali medio estitista

Pero no gay, eso nunca

* * *

**Bella**

Camisetitas?

Tengo yo camisetitas?

No lo creo

* * *

**Emmett**

Eso, así como escotadas, como las usa mi Rose

Ya era hora de que lucieras como una mujer

* * *

**Bella**

Emmett, soy una mujer

Como se te Ocurre?

* * *

**Emmett**

Ah, bueno… yo, es que

Tú me entiendes!

* * *

**Bella**

No, no lo hago

* * *

**Emmett**

Ay! No se, ya no digo nada

No se de ropa

No se de nada

Estoy ciegooooooo!

* * *

-Bella – Edward le llamo casi en un susurro. Palmeo la almohada y se acomodó para abrazarla.

-Voy – le contesto y comenzó a escribir como loca.

* * *

**Bella**

Emmett, tengo que irme

Ya es hora de dormir y mañana es día de escuela

Pórtate bien

Y deja de molestar a Edward o no volvemos a conversar

* * *

¡Bip!

* * *

**Emmett**

Me dejas, me engañas con otro y me olvidas así de fácil

Porque a mi, porque yo?

* * *

**Bella**

Emmett, no seas melodramático

* * *

**Emmett**

Melodramático? Con que se come eso?

Ya te dije que te dejaras de finolis conmigo

* * *

**Bella**

Mejor me rio para no llorar

Eres imposible

* * *

**Emmett**

Te quiero matar

* * *

**Bella**

Uy Emmett

Eso no

* * *

El pulso de Bella se aceleró. Miro hacia la cama. Edward no estaba ahí… oh rayos… Edward no estaba. El celular comenzó a sonar. Era Emmett

-Emmett – contesto temerosa.

-Bella, yo… oh auch… Ed no – un crujido se escuchó desde el otro lado – no lo… rayos… Bella, no lo dije en serio.

-Emmett, yo… yo te creo – estaba desesperada ¿Qué le estaba haciendo Edward a Emmett? – díselo… no, mejor pásamelo

-Edward, es…. Rrrrrrr…. Bella – La vocecilla de Alice sonaba desde el fondo, aunque era inentendible.

¡Chash!

¡Pum!

¡Bam!

Bella corto. Nadie le había hecho caso. Como pudo se colocó los vaqueros, tomo las llaves de su Chevi y bajo a la carrera sin pensar en si se tropezaba o no.

Cuando llego a la casa Cullen tenía los nervios a flor de piel, ella odiaba la violencia, con toda su alma y pensar que por una inocente indiscreción de Emmett su amor, su Edward estaba peleando con él y eso le encogía el corazón.

No se molestó en tocar. Entro y camino entre las habitaciones principales. No había nadie. Salió al jardín trasero.

-Hola Bella – la sonrisa que le dio Rosalie lo decía todo.

-¿Ellos…? – miro hacia todos lados. Era una noche sin luna, fría. Unos cuantos faroles iluminaban el jardín.

-Al fondo, alimentándose – esta vez fue Alice la que hablo. Le dio un abrazo a Bella y la llevo hacia la casa.

-¿Edward? – pregunto.

-Oh, no te preocupes por él, él está bien, ambos en realidad.

- Ya iba siendo hora de que Edward le diera su merecido al estúpido de mi marido – la rubia se acomodó un mechón de su cabello de manera despreocupada.

Bella la miro con los ojos desorbitados ¿Acaso no le preocupaba la seguridad de Emmett? ¿Qué en su furia Edward pudiera hacerle verdadero daño?

-¿Qué? – Y encogió los hombros – Emmett a veces se pasa… demasiado… ya era hora de que se le bajaran los sumos… _"Oh, soy tan dulce, soy tan payaso, soy un niño…. Y a mí nadie me hace nada" _

-Jajaja… as carcajadas acampanadas de Alice eran contagiosas. Bella sonrió apenada.

-Esto es mi culpa, en parte.

-Oh, por supuesto… toda tuya – unos ojos dorados y muy muy enojados la miraron.

-Ed…

-Sh!

-Yo…

-Sh!

-Ah…

-Shhhhhhh! Solo, no digas nada.

-PERDÓN! – lo miro con ojillos tristes

-Bella! ¿Qué te dije?

* * *

.-.

* * *

**_Otro capitulillo mas... espero haya sido aunque sea un poquitin divertido... _**

**_Solo abra un capitulo mas después de este... la cosa entre esos dos no se podia dar para siempre, despues de todo se ven casi todos los dias!_**

**_Quiero agradecer el apoyo que me han brindado con esta historia-no historia =D y la paciencia que me han tenido... desgraciadamente mi bebe (sobrinito) se enfermo y estuvo 25 dias hospitalizado =( asi que me fui con mi hermana a ayudarle - la pobre no daba mucho en ocasiones, estaba muy muy muy cansadita - y no he estado en la ciudad hasta hace unos dias. Gracias a Dios mi precioso esta bien, pero los doctores nunca supieron que tuvo... =( pero bueno... aqui estamos, tarde pero seguro..._**

**__****_ , Cami-twilighter, brujcullen, priyellow, YesiitaCB, AbyRivera -_**_les agradezco todos y cada uno de sus reviews - valen mas que el oro - ya que me han mantenido alegre en mis camsados dias... cuidence todas!_

_a_**_ karolay28, carmen cullen93, namy33, bea potter-swan, Reader Spark, YesiitaCB, iam Nikkiswan, lis3011, Sofy Cullen Blak, Alexandra Cullen Hale -_**_ millones de gracias por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos. es un placer para mi que mis historias gusten!_

_besicos y saludos para todas... hasta a uds mis personitas invisibles =D_


End file.
